


Hey, that's my bed!

by Helix19



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe is a tease, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nadine can't resist her, and sassy af, post-game fic, they're a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix19/pseuds/Helix19
Summary: Chloe and Nadine book a hotel room for the night and Nadine wants the bed near the window at any cost. Some amusing stuff happens when Chloe refuses to get up from said bed.





	Hey, that's my bed!

The key made a satisfying sound as Nadine opened the door of the hotel room she and Chloe had booked for that night. Their plan was to finally get some well deserved rest after all the crazy things that had happened in the previous few weeks, and what better than a huge room with all the comforts to restore their energies? It was the last one available though, and unfortunaly it had two beds instead of one. They had decided it was fine anyway, because they were both too tired to go look for another hotel with a double room.  
Chloe slipped from behind Nadine into the room and let out a little hum of appreciation, while Nadine turned to close the door saying:

“I take the bed near the window and I have no intention to discuss about it, because… Frazer!”

She crossed her arms and looked at her partner, already fully sprawled out on her stomach on the bed Nadine wanted, her face buried in the pillow.

“You’d better get up right now” said firmly the mercenary, but Chloe didn’t move a muscle.

“ _Chloe_ ”

Nothing.

“I’m gonna count to three”

“’kay, mom” came the muffled sassy response.

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Last warning, babygirl”

Chloe let out a loud mock snore that made Nadine shake her head and smile to herself. To tell the truth, Nadine didn’t mind Chloe being in that position at all. She took in her partner, her eyes dwelling on that round, firm butt that never failed to drive her crazy. God, everything about Chloe drove her crazy.  
Nadine silently approached the bed and jumped on it, straddling the other woman and leaning towards her until her lips were brushing Chloe’s ear. She gently scraped and nibbled the sensitive flesh there, eliciting lovely muffled moans from Chloe.

“You’re going to regret being such a _bad_ girl” Nadine whispered, beginning to form a trail of nibbles and little sucks from Chloe’s ear to the back of her neck. The mercenary was by then feeling rather aroused, because she enjoyed seeing her lover in such a defenseless position. Usually it was Chloe who would take over in such matters and Nadine was always more than happy to submit to her skillful ministrations, but now it was about time to switch roles for a while.

She gave one last tiny nip to Chloe’s lobe and whispered:

“You either move your pretty little ass from this bed or I’ll make you wish you never defied me like this”

“I’m quivering”

A sly smirk grew on Nadine’s face and she let out a theatrical sigh.

“Alright, you leave me no choice then”

She settled back and dug her hands into Chloe’s sides, immediately sending her into a frenzy. Nadine didn’t know how ticklish Chloe was, or if she was at all, because an Indian jungle swarming with soldiers isn’t exactly the best place where to start a tickle fight, but in that moment she pleasantly found out that she was extremely sensitive.

“Please Nadine, I can’t breathe!” squealed Chloe after a few seconds, her voice muffled by the pillow. Nadine lifted herself up just enough to let Chloe roll on her back.

“Don’t…do that…again” panted the thief.

The other woman threw her hands in the air. “Okay, okay”

Chloe tried to get up but Nadine swiftly pinned her arms above her head, holding her wrists together with only one hand.

“Hey!” protested Chloe, her eyes shot open for the surprise. Nadine grinned mischievously.

“Never, ever trust a vengeful woman, honey”

She then dug her fingers on Chloe’s sides and belly again, enjoying having her at her mercy. Chloe was wriggling and squirming frantically, adorable and high-pitched squeals and pleas occasionally interrupting her roaring laughter. Wild locks of dark hair were falling on her face and little pearls of tears were starting to form on the corner of her eyes.

As she kept tickling her, Nadine thought about how beautiful Chloe was and how lucky she felt to have her as her partner. The previous weeks had been way beyond crazy, and Nadine didn’t know what would have been the end of her if Chloe hadn’t been by her side all the time, protecting and caring for her. With the passing of the days, their love had grown like a flower. It had been forged by thousands of falls, fights, dodged bullets and every kind of painful event they had to endure together; even among the havoc, it had found the strenght to thrive. All Nadine wanted now was to be with Chloe. When she would try to picture her life in the future, there was always and forever Chloe.

After a minute or so, Nadine noticed poor Chloe was starting to gasp desperately for air and decided to finally end the torture, leaving her panting with a hand on her chest, eyes closed. Nadine pulled away some hair from Chloe’s damp forehead, but the thief weakly swatted her hand away.

“I… Oh, my God… I hate you” she managed to say in between wheezes.

“Oh, c’mon, you were enjoying it as much as I was” laughed Nadine, rearranging Chloe’s shirt. “Plus, I warned you a hundred times but you wouldn’t listen. You walked right into it, sweetheart”

Chloe huffed and furrowed her eyebrows, which made Nadine laugh even harder.

“Aww, babygirl is mad” she teased, leaning forward and nuzzling Chloe’s neck.

“Piss off, Ross!”

The thief put her hands on Nadine’s chest and tried to shove her away, feigning offence, but she ended up laughing too and as soon as the mercenary’s lips met hers they melted into a passionate kiss.  
After a good while they parted and Nadine lay next to Chloe, circling her waist with her arm and resting her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that in silence, each enjoying the presence and warmth of the other.

“Question” said Chloe after a while.

“Shoot away”

“Why on Earth did you want this bed so bad?”

Nadine chuckled. “I manage to fall asleep only if I can look at the stars from where I am. They sort of calm me down, I guess. That’s why I wanted to make sure I was right next to the window”

“Aww, that’s so cute, baby” said Chloe smiling and rubbing Nadine’s arm. “No problem, then, I’ll leave it to you”

“There’s no need for you to go anywere” whispered Nadine, squeezing her lover tight. “There’s plenty of room for both of us here”

“Mmh, guess you’re right” chuckled Chloe, and pulled Nadine in for another tender kiss.

Outside the window the stars were shimmering, thousands of little lights in the darkest of skies. Nadine and Chloe hugged each other tight, all their pain and fear finally swept away. Their eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they drifted into a peaceful sleep, the stars silently watching over them and all the other lovers in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on this lovely couple, I just love their chemistry!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
